Matchmaker
by VaterZeit
Summary: Slash. Finn asks Kurt advice about his sexuality and confesses to having a crush on Dave. This leads Kurt to playing matchmaker. Fave Hudofsky for the win! Finn/Dave.


This story takes place after nationals but school is still in session. I know it doesn't make sense but this is fiction so just imagine.

Knock knock

Kurt sat up in his bed. Who dared knock on his door at this hour of the night? Didn't they know that he needed his beauty sleep? "What?" he huffed angrily.

Finn pushed the door open just enough to stick his head through, "I wanted to talk to you" he mumbled trying desperately not to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt saw that Finn needed to talk and dropped his diva routine, well he put it off until tomorrow he is too much of a diva to completely drop it. He motioned for Finn to come in the room and shut the door. Finn came in and sat at the foot of Kurt bed as Kurt moved himself up against the headboard and turned on the light next to his bed.

"So what did you want to talk about so urgently that you had to wake me up to do it?" he said it in a huffed town that both of the brothers knew was faked."

"Kurt" Finn began "I just want to know you know that you know for sure that well you know that" Finn spoke like he was trying to squeeze all of the toothpaste out of a tube as quickly as possible. That paired with Finn ever present ability to make any sentence twice as confusing as it needed to be had Kurt's head spinning.

"Okay..." Kurt let out a deep breath and said, "no you need to repeat that and go a lot slower. This time maybe you could be a bit clearer? I can't help you if I don't understand what you are saying.

Finn tried again" I just want to know, you know, that you know for sure that, well, you know _that"_

Kurt was still at a complete lost as to what Finn was trying to say but at least this time he had gone slowly and had paused. He tried again in a more encouraging town, "okay that was good. Now what's really bothering you Finn? Is it Rachael?"

Finn let out a hmph. But he looked away as he continued, "okay… you know that me and Rachael kissed at national's right?"

Kurt tried to stifle a chuckle and failed horribly. "Yea me and the entire nation. You kissed on stage in front of thousands of people."

"Yea well that's the problem. It was a fantastic kiss, well at least in theory."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed and moved closer to Finn.

"What I mean is that that kiss was perfect, it was a spectacle and it was between me and Rachael and i have liked her for a long time but that kiss was boring. It was flat there was absolutely no spark between us." Finn continued to stare at the floor at the foot of the bed not making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt moved closer to Finn and put his hand on Finns back. Finn flinched away at first and then calmed. Kurt asked, "Do you know why?"

Finn shrugged but continued, "Well that's why I came to ask you." he turned towards Kurt and asked, "how did you know? Like really know... That you were, well that"

Kurt's eyes widened with recognition, "what gay?"

Finns eyes dropped, "yea gay" he whispered and looked away again.

"Finn, just because one kiss with Rachael was boring doesn't mean that you're gay. You don't have to worry. It's not like we infect the people around us. Besides you obviously like women I mean Rachael, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, it's not like you haven't dated a lot of girls."

Finn turned towards him, his face pained, "that's just it though with Rachel I have never really felt anything. I mean I really like her as a person, but I don't think I like her like that. I tried to like her I kissed her in the most spectacular way I could think of and still I felt nothing. With Quinn I never really felt anything. She was the head cheerleader and I'm the quarterback it was expected of me. Then with Santana I was so pissed at Rachael I wanted to hurt her. Afterwards I felt disgusting, it just felt wrong. Then Brittany doesn't count all we did was make out and even you have done that." at the end of his long winded speech he had started to cry. he turned towards Kurt who engulfed him, as well as he could, in a hug and rubbed his back.

after a little while Finn had stopped crying and pushed away from Kurt with a mumbled thanks. once he got a safe distance he asked, "so how did you know that you are…..gay" with the last word he visibly flinched.

"I just knew, I'm sorry Finn. I wish I knew more but I don't. I will learn though, I promise. I'll ask Blaine about it he knows more than I do."

Finn looked startled at Kurt offer to find help, "no.. Don't ask Blaine. I don't want anyone to know, at least until I do. Okay…" he pleaded to Kurt with his entire body.

Kurt acquiesced, "okay I won't tell Blaine but I will find help okay. Maybe you are just going through a phase and your remembering them wrong." before Finn could interrupt he kept going, "or maybe you are gay or bi and you should experiment with other guys just to see. Sexuality is more of a sliding scale then and switch, okay?"

"Kurt, I have experimented with a guy." Finn rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from him. he continued, " remember at Rachael's party when Blaine went upstairs to, I don't actually remember but he went upstairs. Anyways I followed him to make sure he wasn't going to drive and well…"

Kurt was shocked. His mouth fell open and his hands dropped from Finns back. "That man-whore! He made out with my brother? And didn't tell me?" he immediately reached for his phone and started texting when Finn wrenched it out of his hands.

"Calm down Kurt, we kissed and then he realized it wasn't you and pushed me away. that is another reason that blain can't find out, when he asked me about it later I told him that nothing happened and it took me a while to convince him of that."

Kurt the looked towards Finn and narrowed his gaze, "okay if your suddenly gay and you know want Blaine you'll have to get through me first, just cause he is a man whore doesn't mean you can get all up on him."

Judging by the voice Finn was surprised that Kurt hadn't whipped out his finger and started to waggle it. "Relax, I don't like Blaine. It…well… It felt nice, better than the kiss with Rachel that's for sure."

Kurt's eyebrows went up, for the hundredth time tonight. This was a new Finn and it had only been ten minutes. He hadn't even flinched at the last use of gay and it was directed towards him. Kurt was shocked the power of admittance was a powerful thing no one had to tell him that but to see it first hand was shocking. He realized that he had ended to conversation when Finn said, "I'm going to go, thanks for listening to me Kurt. And please keep this between us okay?" he left without an answer from Kurt. When the door was closed Kurt collapsed back into his bed. He stuck his arm out and swiped down the bed looking for his phone. He didn't find it. He shot up again and looked everywhere for it until he realized that Finn had taken it. "damm" he muttered to the room as he turned off the light. So Finn didn't trust him about the Blaine thing, how could he? Kurt was trustworthy. Well up to a point he had been looking for his phone so he could ask Mercedes what to do about the Blaine kissing another guy thing. He wasn't going to say it was Finn, he had some decency. He returned the sleep mask to his eyes and drifted off to sleep awaiting tomorrow and a gloriously awkward talk with Blaine.

Please review, I like hearing from you, even if I don't always get back to people. Also correct anything that I missed this wasn't beta'ed. I just posted it. Also i will be working on it more but honestly, I like writing but I tend to drop projects all the time, reviews will encourage me not to stop though.


End file.
